De bosques y lobos
by taniz
Summary: Un par de ojos cafés aparecieron por entre las ramas de uno de los árboles que tenía enfrente y no importa las circunstancias, los habría reconocido donde fuera.


_DISCLAIMER: los personajes, escenarios y demás, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de divertirme un rato._

* * *

**DE BOSQUES Y LOBOS.**

El viento agitaba con más fuerza de la común mi cabello aquella noche trayendo a mi nariz un desagradable olor y el frió de Forks parecía haberse intensificado en mi ausencia. El espeso bosque no me permitía ver nada que no estuviera a más de dos metros de mí. Sabía que Edward llegaría pronto pero no podía recordar porqué no estaba a mi lado, o que hacíamos de nuevo ahí.

Cuando la desesperación por ver a Edward comenzó a invadirme, y tomándome totalmente desprevenida, un par de ojos cafés aparecieron por entre las ramas de uno de los árboles que tenía enfrente y no importa las circunstancias, los habría reconocido donde fuera.

-Jacob…- alcé la mano pero, aun en esa intensa oscuridad pude ver la increíble palidez de ésta, por lo que volví a dejarla laxa a mi costado. El pánico me invadió cuando, de repente, la lucidez cayó con todo su peso sobre mí, haciéndome recordar.

Se acercó hacia mí y entonces me di cuenta de cuando lo extrañaba, con su altura, su piel morena, musculosa y siempre caliente, que nunca pude volver a sentir porque al mirarme, pálida y hermosa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada, hasta convertirse en aquel enorme lobo que hace tantos años no veía.

Me quedé inmóvil ante aquel fúnebre espectáculo, que años antes no me hubiera provocado nada más que asombro. Los ojos se me llenaron en lágrimas de la rabia. Jacob era mi amigo por sobre todas las cosas y no podía soportar el hecho de que él no quisiera aceptar mi condición de vampiro.

-Jacob…- insistí una vez más, pero él pareció no escucharme.

Lo que siguió después, pasó todo muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los otros lobos de la manada me tenían acorralada, Jake saltó hacia mí gruñendo ferozmente y Edward apareció en la escena con visibles intenciones de atacar a Jacob.

Y después, todo era oscuro.

0o0o0

-Bella… despierta- La voz perfecta de Edward me habló desde algún punto a mi izquierda, sobre la cama. Me miraba con expresión indescifrable mientras me secaba el sudor frío de la frente. Tragué saliva, preocupada por todo lo que seguramente había dicho en sueños y traté de normalizar mi respiración.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté y pude notar que mi voz temblaba

-tres treinta- ahora sonaba más tranquilo. –Bella… creo que necesitamos hablar-

Puse uno de mis dedos en sus fríos labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. Después de lo que había soñado, y que recordaba con más nitidez de la que quisiera, hablar de ello no era algo que me entusiasmara precisamente.

Me giré un poco hacia él y con uno de los brazos lo empujé hacia la cama. Edward se acostó y me jaló en su dirección, recargándome en su duro abdomen de mármol. Acarició mi cabello mientras yo pasaba los dedos por su estómago y seguramente trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Sé que lo extrañas- sonó atormentado, lo que hizo que me sintiera aún peor –y creo que si quieres ir a verlo pues… puedes ir. Bien sabes que yo no te lo impido.

Se me oprimió el pecho cuando terminó de hablar ¿porqué siempre tenía que ser tan perfecto?

-Jacob…- ahora su nombre no encajaba ni en mi cuarto en Forks ni mucho menos en presencia de Edward –él no acepta lo de la vampirización y…- la voz me tembló u poco, y pude sentir la mano de Edward detenerse en sus caricias –y creo que es mejor no verlo.

-Pero lo extrañas- no era ninguna pregunta.

Dejé de verlo, incapaz de aguantar más su mirada y él me levantó el mentón, obligándome a mirarlo. Me besó durante unos segundos y después separó sus labios helados de los míos. Volvió a recargarme contra él y siguió jugando con mi cabello mientras comenzaba a cantar mi canción de cuna.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo más pasó para que volviera a dormirme, pero en lo que restó de la noche no tuve ninguna otra pesadilla.

* * *

Oneshoot insustancial, sin mucho fin ni jugo. Una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo.  
Me encanta Jacob aunque no creo que sea para Bella. Lo que sí, es que seguro ella lo extrañará.

Mi primera historia para el fandom de Twiligth.

Bienvenidos sean los reviews.

Un beso  
Tanytha Barrueta ;D


End file.
